Stay With Me
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Lucy benar-benar tidak tahu, dosa apa yang sudah diperbuatnya hingga Tuhan mengirimnya ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui dan lebih parahnya lagi tempat itu dipenuhi oleh Dinasaurus! Dan juga, pertemuannya dengan laki-laki berambut pink aneh yang yang berulang kali hampir membuatnya serangan jantung./Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi terburuk ini!/ Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya ke segela arah, mencoba mengenali tempat di mana dia berpijak sekarang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu di atas tanah yang lembab. Tangannya terus menyingkirkan dedaunan lebat yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan akar raksasa di bawahnya.

_"Di mana aku?"_ batinnya terus bertanya-tanya.

Dia memanjat tebing batu di depannya dengan susah payah. Baju seragam sekolahnya sudah kotor akibat noda tanah saat dia berbaring di atas tanah tadi. Lucy menegakkan badannya ketika dia sampai di daratan atas tebing. Dia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan maju. Dan langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, matanya melotot tak percaya, dan mulutnya menganga lebar menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

"A... Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?!"

**Fairy Tail **** Hiro Mashima**

**Stay With Me by Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Genre: Romance/Supranatural/Adventure**

**Pair: Lucy. H & Natsu. D**

**.**

**.**

Iris hijau emerald itu terbuka lebar. Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya terpaku kepada sebuah benda yang memancarkan sinar keemasan di depannya. Dia tersenyum puas, seolah-olah mengetahui makna yang diisyaratkan dari benda berwarna emas di depannya.

"Begitu... Jadi, sudah saatnya, ya?"

Benda itu semakin memancarkan cahayanya, membuat sang gadis peri itu terpaksa menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu kepada pemilikmu yang selanjutnya. Jadi, bersabarlah sedikit." Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis kecil itu meraih benda emas yang melayang-layang di depannya, dan segera menerbangkan dirinya turun ke bumi, meninggalkan kediamannya yang nyaman.

XXX

Lucy Heartfilia berjalan dengan santai di bawah penerangan lampu-lampu jalanan. Di tangan kanannya terdapat dua kantung belanjaan yang berisi persediaan makanan untuk minggu ini. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit malam yang gelap. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Gara-gara rapat OSIS tadi, aku jadi pulang kemalaman..." gerutunya sambil terus menyusuri jalanan. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sesosok tubuh anak kecil tergeletak di tengah-tengah jalanan. Reflek, Lucy segera menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya dan berlari menuju anak berambut pirang pucat itu. Didudukkannya anak itu, dan diguncang-guncangnya bahunya, berharap anak itu terbangun.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Bangunlah!" ujar Lucy berusaha membangunkan gadis kecil berambut pirang itu. Gadis itu mengerang pelan, lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Lucy bisa melihat bola mata berwarna hijau tua yang sangat indah ketika anak itu menatapnya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di sini? Di mana rumahmu? Sini, biar kakak antarkan." tawar Lucy menatap anak itu dengan khawatir. Namun, anak itu sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Hey..?" panggil Lucy sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Anak itu tersenyum menatap Lucy. "Akhirnya kutemukan..." gumam anak itu. Diraihnya telapak tangan Lucy, dan ditaruhnya sesuatu di sana.

Lucy menyerngitkan alisnya menatap sebuah kunci berwarna keemasan di genggamannya.

"Bukalah gerbang dunia peri dengan itu. Lalu selamatkanlah sang pangeran..." ucap anak itu.

Lucy semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan gadis kecil berambut pirang di depannya. Dia semakin menyerngit heran melihat pakaian gadis itu. Gadis itu memakai dress putih panjang sampai mata kaki dengan kerah yang terbuka. Bukankah ini sudah memasuki musim dingin? Dia saja sampai harus memakai syal gara-gara hawa dingin yang terus menusuk kulitnya sejak kemarin.

"Anu... Apa maksudmu? Apa tadi kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Lucy.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis menatapnya, lalu tanpa di duga-duga, dia menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Meninggalkan partikel cahaya berwarna keemasan yang berterbangan di depan Lucy. Lucy membelalakkan matanya menyaksikan hal itu. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tempat di mana anak kecil berambut pirang tadi terbaring. Belum sempat dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, sebuah suara klakson mobil langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tubuhnya membeku dengan seketika tanpa bisa dia cegah, matanya melotot panik mendapati sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya. Lampu dari truk itu membutakan pandangannya, dan suara klakson dari truk itu seakan menulikan telinganya. Dan, setelah itu dia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan di mana-mana.

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan linglung. Dan matanya langsung membulat mendapati banyak semak belukar dan pohon-pohon besar di sekelilingnya. Dia segera mendudukkan badannya, menatap tempat asing yang tidak dikenalnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya panik.

Dia menegakkan badannya sambil terus bertanya-tanya. Diraihnya tas sekolah yang tergeletak di samping tempat dia berbaring tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tempat apa ini?"

Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya ke segela arah, mencoba mengenali tempat di mana dia berpijak sekarang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu di atas tanah yang lembab. Tangannya terus menyingkirkan dedaunan lebat yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan akar raksasa di bawahnya.

_"Di mana aku?"_ batinnya terus bertanya-tanya.

Dia memanjat tebing batu di depannya dengan susah payah. Baju seragam sekolahnya sudah kotor akibat noda tanah saat dia berbaring di atas tanah tadi. Lucy menegakkan badannya ketika dia sampai di daratan atas tebing. Dia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan maju. Dan langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, matanya melotot tak percaya, dan mulutnya menganga lebar menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

"A... Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?!" teriaknya syok.

Di depannya terdapat sebuah daratan yang luas dengan sungai yang panjang dan pohon-pohon besar yang hijau. Namun, bukan itu yang menyebabkan mulutnya tidak mau terkatup lagi.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil. Benar-benar mustahil. Seseorang, bisa bantu aku terbangun dari mimpi aneh ini?" tanya Lucy entah pada siapa.

Dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Di depannya, tepatnya di hadapannya. Dia melihat banyak Dinasaurus berleher panjang yang berjejer di pinggir sungai. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga melihat berbagai macam Dinasaurus lainnya, dari yang besar maupun yang kecil. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia tidak bermimpi! Dia sudah menampar pipinya berkali-kali dan dia masih belum terbangun juga dari mimpi aneh ini. Tidak, mungkin bukan mimpi aneh, dia lebih menyebut ini sebagai mimpi buruk!

"Di mana aku?! Aku ingin kembali ke tempat asalku! Aku tidak ingin berada di sini!" teriak Lucy entah pada siapa. Dia memang menyukai Dinasaurus, tapi bukan berarti dia mau melihat mereka secara langsung. Maksudnya, dia tidak mau berada di tempat yang di penuhi banyak mahkluk super besar dan ganas di sini. Dia mau pulang!

Grrrrrrr...

Lucy segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan matanya langsung melebar selebar-lebarnya sehingga dia yakin, dia mampu membuat matanya keluar dari tempatnya. Astaga! Mimpi buruk apa lagi sekarang?! Dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Matanya terpaku ke arah mahkluk besar di sampingnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Lucy memundurkan langkahnya dengan perlahan.

"A-apa ini T-tyrannosaurus?" gumamnya tidak percaya. Matanya terus terpaku ke arah Dinasaurus besar di depannya. Dia pernah melihat dinasaurus ini di buku. Dan kalau tidak salah, dia di namakan Tyrannosaurus-rex. Sang pemangsa daging terganas di zamannya. Dan... T-REX ITU SEKARANG BERDIRI TEPAT DI HADAPANNYA! Oh, tuhan! Tolong segera bangunkan gadis ini dari mimpi terburuknya ini!

Lucy meneguk ludah, dia sudah bersiap untuk angkat kaki dari tempatnya berpijak, saat tiba-tiba T-rex itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menubruk daratan tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Mulut T-rex itu nyaris mengenai kepala Lucy, kalau saja gadis itu tidak segera menghindar. T-rex meraung dengan keras, membuat Lucy harus menutupi telinganya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan kuat, kakinya mendingin dan badannya terasa mati rasa. Dia ingin beranjak dari situ, tapi kakinya sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan.

_"Bergerak, Lucy! Ayo bergerak!"_ Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kekuatannya lagi, Lucy segera melompat dari tebing itu. Dia mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tanah. Namun, belum sempat dia menghela nafas, T-rex sudah berdiri lagi di belakangnya.

BRUK!

T-rex itu hendak menggigit Lucy, namun Lucy dengan reflek langsung berlari dengan kencang sehingga membuat mulut dinasaurus ganas itu membentur tanah. Lucy berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi T-rex yang tengah meraung marah itu. Dia kembali membulatkan matanya melihat dinasaurus itu berlari mengejarnya dari belakang. Adrenalin Lucy semakin berpacu kuat, dia semakin menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia tersandung akar pohon besar dan mendarat di sarang dinasaurus lainnya.

Dia menggertakkan giginya. Apa lagi sekarang?! Otomatis, kini dia di kejar oleh 4 dinasaurus ganas pemakan daging. Satu di antaranya adalah T-rex, sang raja pemakan daging. Dan sisanya adalah dinasaurus berbadan sebesar kuda dewasa. Oh, tuhan! Apakah ini balasan karena aku sudah tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku harian Juvia di lubang toilet?! Kumohon maafkanlah kesalahanku! Seseorang, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!

Lucy menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati 3 dinasaurus yang lebih kecil dari T-rex itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat mengejarnya. Lucy membulatkan matanya ketika salah satu dari mereka menjulurkan kepalanya hendak meraih Lucy. Lucy segera menunduk ketika gigi tajam itu hampir menggigit kepalanya. Dia berbelok, mengambil jalanan yang sempit dengan harapan kalau dinasaurus-dinasaurus itu tidak akan bisa mengejarnya kalau dia lewat jalan ini. Namun, harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Dinasaurus itu bisa dengan mudahnya melewati pepohonan yang menghalangi mereka, meskipun sempat terjepit sebentar.

Lucy merasa kalau dia benar-benar akan mati saat ini. Pasalnya, di depannya terdapat sebuah jurang yang dalam nan suram dan di belakangnya terdapat 4 dinasaurus yang sangat ingin memangsanya. Yang manapun yang dia pilih, ujung-ujungnya dia pasti akan mati juga. Dia memekik panik mendapati ke-empat dinasaurus itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Mulut mereka mengalir air liur yang menjijikkan, dan mata mereka menatap Lucy dengan lapar.

Lucy memundurkan langkahnya, menatap jurang di bawahnya dengan frustasi. Percuma, walaupun dia terjun ke jurang, dia bakal mati juga. Tapi, kalau dia tetap di sini, tubuhnya pasti akan diperebutkan dan di robek-robek oleh dinasaurus brutal di hadapannya. Benar, yang manapun dia pilih, pasti akhirnya akan mati juga. Sekali lagi, Lucy berdoa dalam hati, meminta segera dibangunkan dari mimpi terburuk ini. Namun, dia tahu ini sama sekali bukan mimpi. Dia tidak mau mati di tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Dia tidak mau mati di usia semuda ini! Dia masih belum punya pacar! Dia masih ingin merasakan kehidupan anak SMA! Tapi, hancurlah sudah mimpi-mimpinya itu. Entah apa dosanya, sehingga tuhan mengirimnya ke tempat terkutuk ini. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan panik ketika melihat T-rex membuka mulutnya dan berlari dengan kencang ke arahnya.

_"Baiklah, kalaupun aku akan mati, aku harus menjadi roh yang bergentayangan, sehingga aku bisa membalas perlakuan orang-orang yang pernah menjahiliku!" _bahkan di saat seperti inipun, Lucy masih sempat memikirkan dendam yang belum terbalas. Terbayang di benaknya, sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang digunakannya untuk menulis nama-nama orang yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya.

Lucy sudah berpasrah diri terhadap rasa sakit yang akan dialaminya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun selain hawa panas yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di sekitarnya. Lucy membulatkan matanya mendapati T-rex, dinasaurus sepanjang 12 meter itu tersungkur di tanah dan tiba-tiba terpental masuk ke dalam jurang di bawahnya. Lucy mendongakkan pandangannya ke atas dengan mulut menganga lebar mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut pink yang melayang di atas tempat T-rex tadi berdiri. Laki-laki itu mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. 3 dinasaurus sisanya langsung maju ke arahnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Awas!" teriak Lucy melihat dinasaurus itu nyaris menggigit lengan anak laki-laki itu.

BYYUUSSSSHHHHHH!

Lucy membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna menatap pemandangan di depannya. Dia terpaku pada kobara api yang amat besar keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu, dan tepat mengenai ketiga dinasaurus itu.

"Ap... Apa itu..." gumamnya tidak percaya.

Api itu berhenti keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu saat dia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Lucy bisa melihat, ketiga tubuh dinasaurus itu gosong, mati tak bergerak dengan asap yang mengepul dari tubuh mereka. Lucy menghela nafas lega melihatnya. Namun, dia kembali menegang ketika melihat laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan tegap ke arahnya. Lucy meneguk ludahnya, berharap dalam hati kalau laki-laki itu bukanlah seorang kanibal yang ingin memangsanya. Laki-laki itu berhenti sekitar 10 cm di depannya. Jarak yang sangat dekat untuk seseorang yang dianggap Lucy berbahaya. Laki-laki itu masih menatapnya tajam denga aura mengintimidasi, membuat Lucy harus berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dan tanpa diduga-duga...

Pegang.

"!"

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba memegang dadanya. Wajah Lucy langsung terbakar merasakan tangan kekar laki-laki itu meremas-remas dadanya.

"Si..." gumamnya masih syok. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan polos, masih tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari dada Lucy.

"Si... SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI DADAKU, DASAR MESUM!"

Plak! Plok! Plak! Plok!

"Hhh... Hhh..." Lucy terengah-engah sambil memeluk tubuhnya, tepatnya melindungi dadanya. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang tengah ambruk di tanah dengan banyak lebam di pipinya dengan marah. Laki-laki itu merintih kesakitan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dan barulah mata Lucy bertemu dengan mata Onyx laki-laki itu. Dan merekapun saling bertatapan dalam diam.

**Bersambung...**

**AN : Kyaaa! Cerita baru nih! Waduh, entah udah berapa cerita udah ku update, tapi belum ada di antaranya yang udah kutamatin selain BKMDMS... Hehe, gimana menurut kalian? Tertarik dengan cerita ini? Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan di tanya mengenai hal yang tidak dimengerti di chap ini.. Soalnya, aku ini gak pandai mendeskripsikan alur ceritanya. Jadi, pasti ada diantara reader sekalian yang gak ngerti dengan apa yang kutulis di chap ini. Oke, segitu dulu Author Note-nya, minna-san kalo sempat, review ya!**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Stay With Me by Minako-chan Namkaze**

**Genre: Romance/Supranatural/Adventure**

**Pair: Lucy. H & Natsu. D**

** .**

**.**

Lucy benar-benar tidak habis pikir, dosa apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sehingga Tuhan mengirimnya ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Dia ingat betul, kalau dia sama sekali tidak berbuat kesalahan yang dapat membuat Tuhan marah kepadanya. Dia hanya tidak sengaja menceburkan diary Juvia ke dalam lubang toilet kemarin, dan dia juga sama sekali tidak sengaja menumpahkan cat berwarna pink ke rambut Laxus-sensei! Itu saja kesalahan yang menurutnya adalah sebuah kecerobohan terbesar yang pernah dia lakukan, setidaknya dia sama sekali tidak membunuh seseorang walaupun ada beberapa orang yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya. Tapi... Hey! Apakah ini adil baginya?! Dia tadi baru saja dikejar-kejar oleh banyak dinasaurus dan nyaris mati karenanya, dan sekarang dia harus terjebak bersama pria berambut pink yang menurutnya mesum!

Dan sekali lagi batinnya berteriak, "KEMBALIKAN AKU KE TEMPAT ASALKU!" Tapi, percuma saja. Berapa kalipun dia berteriak, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan pria berambut pink di depannya—yang sama sekali terlihat tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya, bahkan terkesan tidak peduli.

Lucy memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Pria berambut pink itu tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah sungai berarus deras, sambil matanya terus berkeliling mengamati pergerakan ikan di bawahnya. Dan...

BYUUURR!

Pria itu menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai dan tidak muncul untuk beberapa saat, sehingga membuat Lucy khawatir kalau pria itu sudah terseret arus. Namun, perkiraannya salah. Pria itu menyembulkan kepalanya di pinggiran sungai dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat suara berisik dari air yang terjatuh dari tubuhnya. Pria itu naik ke darat sambil menenteng seekor ikan raksasa sebesar anak yang kira-kira berumur 8 tahunan. Kulit ikan itu berwarna merah segar, dengan bola mata yang besar seperti bola kasti. Dan mulutnya sedari tadi terus megap-megap.

Lucy memperhatikan pria yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu meraih sesuatu seperti sabit yang menggantung di samping pinggangnya—yang menurut asumsinya terbuat dari tulang hewan yang besar, mungkin dinasaurus? Pria itu dengan santainya membelah perut ikan itu tanpa mempedulikan Lucy yang hampir muntah sambil memalingkan wajah.

Lucy memperhatikan pria itu lagi. Pria itu tidak memakai baju dan hanya bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah syal bermotif kotak-kotak yang melingkar di lehernya. Dia melihat ke bawahan pria itu, sebuah celana panjang selutut berwarna putih yang entah kenapa sudah mengering padahal pria itu baru saja menyelam ke dalam air. Lucy memelototkan matanya tidak percaya ketika melihat pria di depannya menyemburkan api ke tubuh ikan yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencium bau harum dari ikan yang sedang di bakar oleh pria berambut pink itu.

Pria itu berhenti menyemburkan api ketika merasa bahwa ikan yang berada di genggamannya sudah matang. Dia menaruh ikan itu di atas sebuah daun yang lebar dan besar layaknya sebuah piring. Dia mengangkat daun itu dan berjalan menghampiri Lucy, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan berniat untuk kabur. Tapi, dia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendapati pria itu duduk di sampingnya dan menyodorkan bagian dari tubuh ikan yang tadi dibakarnya kepada Lucy.

Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Untukku?" tanyanya.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lucy menerima daging ikan itu dengan ragu-ragu, dan memakannya dengan lahap. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu rakus? Yah, salahkan perutnya yang sama sekali belum diisi sejak kemarin siang. Sementara menikmati makanannya, Lucy mulai berpikir, kenapa dia bisa terjebak di sini bersama laki-laki berambut aneh ini? Dan, ingatan Lucy pun kembali berputar layaknya sebuah film yang di putar mundur.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah menampar pria mesum yang dengan seenaknya memegang dadanya itu, Lucy langsung berlari menjauh dari pria aneh itu. Dia berlari kembali memasuki hutan, dan tidak lama setelah itu, dia kembali lagi ke arah pria berambut pink itu dengan 5 ekor dinasaurus di belakangnya sambil berteriak, "Oh tuhan! Beri aku keadilan, atau bunuh saja aku sekarang!"

Dia bersembunyi di belakang pria berambut pink itu tanpa dia sadari. Dan, seperti mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan, pria berambut pink itu meloncat tinggi—tinggi sekali, lalu memukul dinasaurus yang paling besar, yang diduga Lucy sebagai T-rex. T-rex itu langsung tersungkur dengan mulut yang membengkok. Ke-empat T-rex lainnya berlari menyerbu pria itu dengan ganas dan brutal, membuat pria itu kewalahan dan hampir masuk ke dalam mulut salah satu T-rex. Pria itu berlari dengan kencang ke arah Lucy, dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan gaya bridal style, kemudian melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke pohon lainnya. Lucy sedikit memberontak, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya dan malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pundak Lucy.

Dan di sinilah Lucy berada. Di pinggir sungai berarus deras sambil makan siang bersama seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Lucy menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pria di sampingnya yang tengah melahap ikannya dengan amat rakus. Kalau dilihat dari samping, pria ini cukup tampan, batin Lucy. Dan, dengan tiba-tiba pria itu menoleh membuat jantung Lucy hampir meloncat keluar karena terkejut.

"_Oh my god! Wajahnya tampan sekali!"_ batinnya menjerit, menatap wajah super tampan di depannya yang menatapnya dengan polos. Seakan tersadar dengan tatapan pria itu, Lucy segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali memakan daging ikannya. Namun, suara pria di sampingnya membuatnya terpaksa harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria itu lagi.

"Apa... Ikannya enak?" tanya pria itu.

Lucy sedikit terkesiap mendengarnya, dan segera menjawab dengan tergagap. "I-iya! E-enak sekali!" jawabnya spontan.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Baguslah!" lalu kembali memakan ikannya.

Lucy memandangnya dengan penasaran. Dia akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya lagi. "Anu... Kalau boleh tahu, ini di mana ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya dan memandangnya bingung. "Ini... Sungai." jawabnya ragu-ragu.

Lucy mengeram kesal, dia juga tahu ini sungai!

"Bukan, maksudku tempat apa ini? Kenapa di sini ada banyak dinasaurus? Bukankah mereka semua sudah punah? Tahun berapa sekarang?" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi, membuat alis pria itu bertambah berkerut.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan lagi, apa itu tahun?" tanya pria itu balik.

Lucy menepuk jidatnya dengan frustasi. Dan detik itu juga, dia menyimpulkan, kalau dia sudah terlempar ke masa lalu. Di mana dinasaurus masih eksis di zamannya. Tapi, ini sungguh di luar logika dan nalarnya. Siapa coba yang percaya dengan apa yang sedang di alaminya? Dia terlempar ke masa lalu seperti cerita-cerita di anime. Siapa yang bisa mempercayainya? Apakah mungkin sebelumnya dia pernah memasuki sebuah laci meja yang tenyata laci itu adalah laci milik Nobita yang di dalamnya ada mesin waktu Doraemon? Mustahil.

Lalu apa? Apa yang menyebabkannya bisa terdampar di sini? Ingatan Lucy tiba-tiba melayang pada seorang anak kecil berambut pirang pucat yang tergeletak di tengah jalan pada malam itu. Ketika dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, dia membantu anak itu bangun dari pingsannya. Dan anak itu memberinya sesuatu. Sesuatu berwarna emas dan terlihat seperti sebuah kunci berukuran sebesar telapak tangannya. Dan ingatannya berakhir ketika dia melihat sebuah truk besar tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Dia berpikir, apakah mungkin dia di tabrak oleh truk itu sehingga membuatnya koma untuk beberapa hari, dan selama dia koma itu, dia memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Mungkin saja.

Baru saja Lucy ingin mencubit pipinya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pinggiran bibirnya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati wajah pria pink yang tadinya berada di sampingnya kini sudah berpindah tepat di depannya. Di depan wajahnya dengan sebuah lidah yang terjulur ke depan. Dan pada saat itulah, Lucy menyadari kalau pria itu baru saja menjilat bibirnya.

Otomatis Lucy langsung menjauh 1 meter dari pria itu, sambil mengumpat, "Brengsek! Mesum! Mati saja, sana!"

Pria itu hanya menatapnya heran, lalu berkata, "Ada daging ikan di pinggiran bibirmu. Jadi aku..." dia berhenti berbicara sambil memegangi dagunya, seakan bingung kata-kata apa yang harus dikeluarkannya.

Lucy menatap pria itu sambil berkedip tak percaya. Dia tahu, pria itu sama sekali tidak berniat buruk padanya. Cuma, bukan salahnya kalau semua tindakan pria itu membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung dan kata-kata tidak mengenakkanpun berceceran keluar dari mulutnya tanpa dia sadari. Lucy menghembuskan nafas, mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sejak tadi. Dia menatap pria itu cukup lama, lalu membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku. Perkenalkan, namaku Lucy. Kalau kamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu sedikit terkejut. Lalu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Lucy... Lucy... Luce... Luce! Namamu Luce, ya!" teriaknya spontan, membuat Lucy terlonjak kaget.

"A-ah, boleh juga kalau kau mau memanggilku begitu. Lalu, namamu siapa?" tanya Lucy.

Pria itu sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya, lalu menopang dagunya. Seakan berpikir, atau mungkin mengingat sesuatu?

"Nama... Namaku... Namaku siapa, ya?" gumamnya. Lalu kemudian dia menepuk tangannya, seakan mengingat sesutu. "Oh ya! Natsu! Namaku Natsu!" teriaknya. Kemudian dia memegang tangan Lucy sambil menyengir lebar. "Luce, namaku Natsu!" ucapnya tepat di depan wajah Lucy.

Lucy sedikit memundurkan wajahnya, lalu tertawa hambar. "Hmm... Natsu? Nama yang indah." pujinya.

Natsu tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat dia duduk tadi dan memakan ikannya yang belum habis. Sekali lagi, Lucy memperhatikan Natsu. Natsu cukup tampan, malah sangat tampan untuk ukuran orang-orang purbakala yang berwajah seperti monyet. Tunggu dulu! Ada yang aneh di sini... Seperti menyadari sesuatu, dia segera membuka mulutnya.

"Natsu, kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menatapnya dengan alis berkerut dan mengangguk, sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya. Dan di saat itu juga, Lucy meragukan kalau dia terlempar ke zaman purbakala. Sebab, bukankah pada zaman ini bahasa dan tulisan belum ada? Bahkan bahasa jepang. Tapi, pria berambut pink di hadapannya ini bisa mengerti kata-katanya, walaupun kata-kata pria itu seperti kosakata bocah berumur 5 tahun. Dan Lucy baru menyadari, kalau langit di atas mereka bukanlah berwarna biru, melainkan berwarna ungu. Jelas-jelas, tidak ada langit berwarna ungu. Dia benar-benar yakin, kalau dari dulu sampai sekarang, langit itu hanya memiliki 3 warna. Biru sewaktu pagi dan siang. Jingga ketika sore. Dan hitam ketika malam. Tidak pernah dia menemukan sejarah, kalau langit berwarna ungu di buku manapun. Jadi, di mana dia sekarang? Di manapun ini, dia yakin ini pasti berhubungan dengan anak perempuan bermata hijau dan berambut pirang yang dia temui kemarin malam. Dia harus segera mencari anak perempuan itu dan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sudah menimpanya saat ini.

Lamunan Lucy terhenti ketika mendapati Natsu berdiri dari duduknya dan memunguti peralatan berburunya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menoleh ke arahnya. "Mau berburu. Luce mau ikut?" tanya Natsu balik.

Lucy berpikir sejenak, kedengarannya tidak buruk kalau dia ikut Natsu berburu. Lagi pula, kalau dia hanya berdiam diri di sini, siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau nyawanya akan aman? Paling tidak, kalau bersama Natsu, dia yakin kalau pria itu pasti akan melindunginya tanpa dia pinta. Lucy tidak begitu yakin, tapi dia merasa Natsu peduli padanya. Dia juga merasa saat Natsu mengangkatnya tadi, pria itu terasa tidak ingin melepaskan Lucy. Padahal Lucy sudah berkali-kali menampar wajahnya. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Natsu.

XXX

Manik hijau itu terbuka dengan lebar dan berbinar-binar. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum puas sambil memandang bayangan dua orang yang tertampil di dalam kolam airnya. Dia tertawa pelan. Sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Aku berhasil!"

Tiba-tiba, dari arah kanannya datang seorang wanita berkulit kecoklatan bermata coklat menghampirinya.

"Mavis-sama, ada yang mencari anda." ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Mavis—sang gadis peri menoleh ke arah tangan kanannya itu. "Oh, iya? Siapa—" Belum sempat Mavis menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang sudah menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mavis." seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata sayu datang menyapa Mavis.

Mavis menoleh ke arah pria itu, dan langsung tersenyum lebar. "Oh! Zeref! Lama tidak bertemu! Kira-kira sudah 12 tahun kita tidak saling bertatapan muka seperti ini." sapa Mavis dengan riang.

Zeref hanya menjawab ucapan gadis peri itu seperlunya, lalu mengganti topik lain. "Tampaknya, kau sudah memulainya..." ucap Zeref sambil memandang ke arah kolam ikan Mavis.

Mavis ikut menoleh ke arah kolamnya dan tertawa kecil. "Begitulah. Lagi pula, kunci itu sudah tidak sabar menemui pemilik barunya..." sahut Mavis sambil melemparkan makanan ikan ke dalam kolamnya.

"Kuharap ini berhasil... Kalau tidak... Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya." ucap Zeref, terdengar gelisah.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku percaya 98% kalau ini akan berhasil." ucap Mavis.

"Yah, dan 2% persen sisanya juga tidak bisa kita remehkan. "Orang" itu sangat peka dalam mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres, apalagi sebuah "penghianatan."" ucap Zeref.

Mavis hanya memandangnya sesaat, lalu kembali menatap kolam ikannya. "Tenanglah, aku yakin gadis ini pasti bisa menyelamatkan kita." ucap Mavis sambil menatap pantulan wajah Lucy yang masih tertampil di kolam ikannya, bersama seorang pria berambut pink di sampingnya.

XXX

"Natsu, sudah sampai belum?" tanya Lucy, lemas sambil berjalan di belakang Natsu sambil membungkuk lelah.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi." jawab Natsu sambil menebas semak belukar yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau juga bilang begitu setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi, sampai sekarang belum sampai juga." ucap Lucy dengan jengkel.

"Hah?" Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy dengan kening berkerut, seolah-olah tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh gadis itu.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, "Lupakan." ucapnya pelan.

Natsu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan terus berjalan. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi tertahan. Oh kakiku! Kenapa kau terasa begitu berat saat kuangkat? rutuk Lucy dalam hati. Oh ayolah, dia benar-benar butuh duduk sekarang. Seharian ini benar-benar membuat fisik dan mentalnya benar-benar diuji. Setelah memutuskan untuk ikut Natsu berburu, Lucy jadi harus mengikuti Natsu ke manapun dia pergi. Dimulai dari memburu dinasaurus dan berlari-lari ke sana dan kemari karena Natsu terlalu sibuk melawan dinasaurus yang paling besar, sehingga dengan teganya pria itu meninggalkan Lucy bersama dengan 3 dinasaurus kecil namun sangat ganas sendirian. Untung saat itu Natsu sudah selesai mengalahkan dinasaurus yang paling besar dan berlari ke arah Lucy dan membakar ketiga dinasaurus itu.

Setelah merasa dia sudah terlepas dari bahaya maut, Lucy kembali mengikuti Natsu berjalan-jalan di sebuah tanah lapang yang luas. Dan saat itu mereka menemukan fosil tulang seekor dinasaurus yang cukup besar, namun tidak sebesar T-rex. Dari tekstur giginya, Lucy menyimpulkan kalau dinasaurus ini adalah pemakan tumbuhan. Dan mungkin saja, dinasaurus ini mati karena di mangsa oleh dinasaurus pemakan daging. Ckckck, kasihan. Kalau Natsu tidak segera menyelamatkannya tadi, mungkin Lucy akan bernasib sama seperti dinasaurus itu.

"Sudah sampai!" seruan Natsu segera membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan kikuk.

"Luce, kita sudah sampai." ulang Natsu. Lucy langsung tersadar sepenuhnya dan mengangguk. Lalu dia berjalan maju mendekati sebuah gua yang cukup besar di belakang Natsu.

"Jadi... Ini tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya! Ini rumahku!" jawabnya.

Lucy hanya menggumam pelan sambil memasuki gua yang katanya adalah tempat tinggal Natsu. Mata karamelnya terus menelusuri tiap-tiap sudut di gua itu. Gua ini sangat berbeda jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyangka Natsu tinggal di dalam gua, dia pikir pemuda itu cuma tidur di dahan pohon dan sering berpindah tempat seperti apa yang pernah dia baca di buku.

Mata Lucy berhenti berkeliling dan hanya terpaku kepada sebuah tempat tidur yang terbuat dari tumpukan dedaunan hijau besar yang terletak di atas batu yang permukaannya datar dan terletak di pojok gua. Lucy kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah tumpukan tulang yang berserakan di pojok gua yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur daun milik Natsu. Diluar bayangannya, gua milik Natsu cukup rapi dan bersih.

Natsu berjalan melewati Lucy, dan melemparkan beberapa tulang besar yang mereka temukan tadi sore di tumpukan tulang lain. Lalu dia segera duduk di depan gua, diikuti Lucy yang entah kenapa selalu mengikuti Natsu ke manapun dia pergi. Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy dan menyodorkan sebuah daging yang diduga Lucy sebagai daging dinasaurus berleher panjang yang mereka dapatkan tadi sore.

"Luce mau?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy memandangi daging itu beberapa lama, dan perutnya langsung keroncongan.

_"Masa' bodoh mau daging dinasaurus ataupun daging monster. Daging tetaplah daging."_ batin Lucy. Lalu dia segera menerima daging pemberian Natsu, dan memakannya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia memakan sesuatu yang merupakan bagian dari tubuh dinasaurus.

Lucy memberhentikan mengunyah makanannya ketika menyadari kalau Natsu dari tadi terus-terusan menatapnya. Lucy menelan dagingnya dengan susah payah, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa dari tadi terus memandangiku?" tanyanya.

Natsu memandang Lucy dengan polos. "Karena Luce sangat indah." jawabnya sambil mengusap pipi Lucy, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu memerah dengan seketika.

"A-ap—apa?" gumamnya.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mahkluk yang mirip sepertiku. Kupikir tidak ada hewan yang sejenis denganku, tapi setelah bertemu dengan Luce, aku jadi merasa seperti terisi oleh sesuatu." gumam Natsu.

Lucy sedikit sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Natsu. Apa maksud ucapan Natsu tadi? Apa dia menganggap dirinya adalah seorang dinasaurus?

"Natsu, kau bukan hewan. Tapi kau adalah manusia." ucap Lucy.

Natsu menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Lucy, dan menatap gadis itu dengan penasaran.

"Manusia? Apa itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Manusia itu, adalah mahkluk yang memiliki akal dan tubuh yang sempurna seperti kita." jelas Lucy sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskan definisi manusia kepada Natsu.

"Memiliki tubuh yang sama? Tapi, tubuh Luce dan aku berbeda. Luce punya dua balon di dada, sementara aku—Aoww!" Natsu segera memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja digeplak oleh Lucy.

"Dengar ya, manusia itu dibedakan menjadi dua jenis. Satu, laki-laki. Yaitu mahkluk yang memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti dirimu." Lucy menunjuk Natsu, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Yang kedua, yaitu wanita. Aku ini wanita, jadi bentuk tubuhku berbeda dengan pria sepertimu." jelas Lucy.

Natsu hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil menatap Lucy tanpa berkedip, sehingga membuat Lucy ragu apakah pria di depannya ini mengerti dengan ucapannya atau tidak?

XXX

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah berkali-kali, tanda dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kasur anyaman daun milik Natsu. Tapi, seharusnya dia merasa bersyukur karena tidak perlu merasa kedinginan karena tidur di bawah. Sementara Natsu sudah terlelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dengan posisi tidur sambil duduk bersandar di dinding gua.

Lucy menatap Natsu beberapa saat. Sungguh, dia merasa melihat malaikat yang begitu tampan di depannya. Di tambah lagi dengan bentuk tubuh Natsu yang menurutnya ehemseksiehem, dengan otot perut yang membentuk six pack. Tapi, dengan keadaan setengah telanjang begitu, apa pria itu tidak merasa kedinginan? Lucy saja yang sudah memakai selimut dari anyaman daun masih menggigil kedinginan, bagaimana dengan Natsu?

Karena cukup lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Lucy merasa matanya mulai memberat dan rasa kantukpun tak bisa ia lawan. Diapun memejamkan matanya, hendak terlelap. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap sepenuhnya, dia melihat sebuah cahaya keemasan datang menghampiri Natsu dan berpendar menyelimuti tubuh Natsu, seolah-olah ingin menghangatkan pemuda itu. Dan setelah itu, Lucy sudah benar-benar terlelap dan tidak bangun-bangun sampai pagi.

**Bersambung...**

AN : Hmm... Kurasa alur chap ini agak kecepatan deh.. Tapi gapapalah! Memang ini udah di rencanakan kok.. Yosh, saya mau jawab review dari para pengreview dulu!

**Apodolan drganeel:** Haha, makasih! Aku senang kamu suka sama konsepnya..

**Reka amelia:** Emang dasar tuh Natsu, main pegang-pegang aja, ckckck... Oh, sepertinya Re-chan sedikit salah paham sama deskripsi yang udah aku buat mengenai mata emerald. Mata itu bukan milik Lucy, melainkan milik Mavis. Dichapter ini udah dimunculkan identitas dari gadis berambut pirang pucat dan bermata hijau—yang memberi Lucy sebuah kunci misterius, yang tidak lain adalah si gadis peri yaitu Mavis.

**santika widya:** Udah dilanjut! Makasih dah baca dan review!

**Hanara VgRyuu:** Haha, aku setuju dengan kata primitif! Ini dah lanjut, makasih dah baca sekaligus review..

**monkey D nico:** Udah lanjut! Makasih udah review!

**mayriskipavita1:** Hai juga! Makasih, ni dah lanjut... Makasih udah review...

**Guest: **Dah di next! Makasih dah review...

**nshawol56:** Wah, aku senang banget Bela-nee review fanficku! Umm.. Boleh kupanggil Nee, 'kan? Haha, dan ini dia interaksi Natsu dan Lucy.. Sedikit aneh menurutku... *baca ulang chapter diatas*

Haha, oke segitu dulu aja... Minna, makasih dah baca chap ini! Review ya kalo sempat, dan author akan merasa sangat senang kalau bisa mendapatkan saran atau sekedar dukungan dari para pembaca sekalian buat fanfic ini... Sekian, saya mohon diri dulu...

Salam manis,

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
